Fade
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Not my first time writing for supernatural, but something short. Inspired from something I saw on tumblr. Very sad, for some reason I like tortured Sam. No worries it's not graphic-more poetic in meaning anyway. Possible death-by context and well Gabriel is considered Dead not sure if you can say it's episode related or note. T to be safe.


**Fade**

* * *

A Sad Sabriel

* * *

AN: Not my first time writing for supernatural, but something short and written only by me. I don't know if the other story will ever be posted by my friend. I was inspired by this strip on my tumblr dashboard re-blogged by one of the Sabriel blogs I follow. Fuckyeahgabrielsam . tumblr post/ 56472614572/ drawsshits (you know the drill just remove the spaces)

I hope you enjoy it. I was gonna be one of those people who write Gabe comes back helps Sam and then they have the goods, but it didn't feel right. Possible death at the end-can be read one way or the other.

* * *

Gabriel was dead. Had been gone-since well since he gave them the DVD.

Sam had not said anything to Dean or to Castiel. Weeks had gone by and they were in the middle of this giant war. Sam, Dean and Castiel were still trying to stop the world from ending. Gabriel had told them, he too did not want to see his beloved brothers fight, and he decided to be on their (two humans and an wrecked angel) side.

Sam was sick, he had caused this whole mess by believing in demons, how many times had he been told, that they lie-he believed Ruby. And in the end he set Lucifer free. He caused Gabriel's death. Sam was alone; yeah sure, he had Dean. But Dean had Castiel even if he didn't admit it face to face in the mirror. Anyone Sam had ever loved physically or mentally no longer walked the earth. Who knows how many of Dean's were alive.

Sam was not the Sam, his brother knew. And Sam knew for the fact Castiel only had faith in Dean. He the broken man craved the angel-no the archangel that was dead. He kept the DVD, the world was in hell and he could have any movie he ever could grab at this point-and all he watched was the angel's face-well the vessel, but that vessel for as long as Sam knew was Gabriel the trickster-archangel. Gabriel would never come back.

He was sitting alone, in a crappy old motel room, crying. It had been his eightieth time watching said old DVD-just to see that sad smile. He wanted to be the girl-fantasy his angel was with. He wanted to know that touch. Some may say that after cracking so many times, what's worse then doing it more. Who knows-all the tallest, younger of the brothers knows is that he can't take much more.

"Hey Kiddo" Sam hears, it's Gabriel's voice-the voice of the vessel really but it's Gabriel to him. He looks up from his stress and yet he doesn't see much anything. Though he feels that someone is there. So he tentatively replies back.

"Gabe…"

"The one and only" said the voice again, and this time he can feel hands holding either side of his head, something brushing at the top of his forehead. He thinks he can see the angel smiling, he reaches out-barely not to far incase he needs to protect himself. It's almost as if he could feel the fabric of the jacket the vessel wore, at that he believes Gabriel is there kneeling in front of him.

"You're…"his voice breaks, no Gabriel is dead something says in the back of his mind. It's been years since you watched Lucifer kill him. "You're not real" he's able to voice. And it's like the figure in front of him sighs but with equal regret.

"Sorry, Sammy." The hands on either side of his face, cradle him as he tints forward. He's wishing for this figure to be real so that he's not alone anymore.

"Please…" he whimpers softly, "Don't leave me." He is so tired that he just wants to cry, the hands feel like the moved and he can't fall forward anymore. Something is indeed holding him.

"Oh Sam, I won't" he's not sure if he's hearing this or it's just his thoughts speaking to him. "Not this time, kiddo not this time." He feels a soft touch at his hairline, as he's cradled. He blinks and tears start to fall. His hand tightens around the arm that he's holding onto. He moves slight to look at the ghost's eyes, hoping to see shining amber. What he's sees it's golden brown a hue so beautiful his breath catches, it's not sparkling or shining, but it's honest. It's there.

"You're…"

"Maybe for a little while, lay down now, Sammy you've been up so very long."  
he follows the requested order, laying on the bed covers, head against the pillow, DVD case haphazardly laying beside him. He doesn't feel the bed dip anymore, but he sees Gabriel still staring back at him. "Sleep Sammy, rest" he closes his eyes, smiling a little more, before it all seems to fade away.


End file.
